thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 13
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 13 is the thirteenth issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is January 1965 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Professor Bela-Bela's Monstrous Invention Starring: George Jetson Summary: The Jetsons' new neighbor is an inventor whose latest creation is a machine that turns people into robots. He tries it on George, but it changes his personality to mean and rough. When his family discovers what has happened, they find his off switch and carry him back to the professor. When he changes him back, George is mad and comes after him. Bela-Bela hides in the machine and is changed into a robot himself. His personality is now changed and he has no interest in experimentation. However, he accidentally bumps his robotic assistant into the machine. It comes out as Alfred Spacelock, who is interested in experimenting for entertainment... Safety Last Starring: Elroy Jetson, George Jetson Summary: Elroy sees his friends riding space boards and asks his father for one. George builds him one from old parts instead, but hurts himself trying to ride it. Jane arrives home from shopping with a surprise, a new space board. George begins to protest, but accidentally stops on it and shoots out the door on a wild ride. Hanging on for dear life, he puts on quite a show. A passerby films his antics and asks him to stop the board. George crashes into the man's car, breaking the board. The man happens to own the space board company and replaces it with a new super model. He explains he doesn't want the film footage for advertising, he's making a safety film showing what not to do. The Budget Bungle Starring: Rosey, George Jetson, Jane Jetson Summary: George rants about Rosey buying precautionary items he can't afford, such as candles and spare food. He says with the Food-O-Matic they don't need groceries, and the lights haven't gone out in five years. Just as a wood-burning stove is delivered, the power does go out, and all the precautions seem necessary, but George suspects a trick. Jane and Rosey admit it was a trick, but Rosey bumps an electrical panel and the lights go out for real. George takes the girls out to dinner, but doesn't enjoy paying to eat by candlelight! The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson, Jane Jetson Summary: Jane belatedly complains when George drives faster than sound. The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Summary: George even has a gadget to help when he's having a nightmare. A Shocking Experience (Story feature) Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist Summary: J. Evil disapproves of his son's boring new kite until he tries it in a thunderstorm. A Distressing Situation Starring: Touche and Dum Dum Summary: Dum Dum misunderstands a scream and conversation he overhears at a dress shop. After he and Touche disrupt the shop looking for a supposed damsel in distress, he makes them help him finish making a dress. Hooray-for Home Starring: George Jetson, Jane Jetson Summary: George and Jane want to spend time going out together but Jane can't bowl and George can't dance. They take lessons, and despite each being a bit jealous of the other's instructor, they learn the activities. However the lessons cost so much that they can't afford to go out for a month. Z Is for Zoom Starring: Elroy Jetson Summary: Elroy wants his kiddie scooter to fly faster. After watching Judy's boyfriend fix his car and the repairman fix the Food-O-Matic, he bodges together a fix that makes his craft really zoom. He torments a mean dog and the neighborhood bully, then when his scooter dies, he makes another discovery about moving fast. The Jetsons Starring: Astro Summary: Astro doesn't want to be left home alone, until the family tows him behind their flying car. The Jetsons Starring: Rosey Summary: Rosey uses her mechanical mind to devise an ingenious way to handle multiple demands. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1965 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z